Methods in which molded bodies are produced on the basis of a powdery or granular material and of a binder are also known by the term 3D printing, for the execution of which laser printing devices or so-called “multi-jet modeling” devices are, for instance, used in order to build the molded body in layers on the basis of preset design data.
In this regard, it is also known to furnish a base material, which serves to build the base body, with a binder, which is, for instance, configured as a phenolic resin and guarantees the dimensional stability of the molded body after curing.